Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to hand tool, in particular, to a stripping plier structure.
Description of Related Art
For conventional electrical and communication repairs as well as installations and layouts of hydroelectric wiring works, stripping pliers are one of the common hand tools often required and used. The main purpose of a stripping plier is to remove the outer insulative layer of coaxial cables, flat cables or conventional electrical wires in order to allow the conductive wire main body inside the electrical wire to expose such that proper electrical connections thereof can be facilitated.
During the use of a conventional stripping plier, one of the most upsetting situations has to do with the overly great torque applied while holding the plier such that the cutting blade of the stripping plier is caused to shift left or right and improper cutting of the electrical wire often results. In addition, such improper cutting can lead to poor cutting edge of the cable, which often requires another cutting again and the work efficiency is affected. Furthermore, multiple cutting can lead to the shortening of the length of the electrical wires and can be wasteful; especially, in situation where the length of the electrical wire is limited, improper use (applying an overly great force) of the stripping plier can be worse in hindering the connection of the electrical wires, which leads to a great inconvenience to the user using the plier.
In view of the above, the inventor seeks to overcome the problems associated with the currently existing technique after years of research and development along with the utilization of theoretical principles, and it is an objective of the inventor to provide a reasonable design and an improvement capable of effectively solve the aforementioned problems.